<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truthful Lies by ally_sally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365424">Truthful Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_sally/pseuds/ally_sally'>ally_sally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt-Niece Relationship, Cute Kids, Elementary School, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ally_sally/pseuds/ally_sally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I DO NOT CONSENT TO THIS WORK BEING HOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OF WEBSITES, ESPECIALLY ONES WITH AD REVENUE OR SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES!</p><p>Career day is coming up, and in order to invite someone, the teacher needs to hear about their job and approve their visit. Your niece decides to ask her teacher is her auntie's boyfriend, Superman can come an share. Her teacher, of course, thinks she's lying and she gets in a little trouble. Coincidentally, that day you are picking up your niece with your boyfriend, Henry Cavill (or as he is more affectionately known: Superman).</p><p> (I suck at writing summaries I'm sorry.) </p><p>And also this is my first post here so be gentle with me :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truthful Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a story Henry told in an interview. His nephew told his class on family share day that his uncle was Superman, and was scolded by the teacher for lying, who was informed by his mother that Superman is indeed, his uncle.</p><p>Just so you know, Y/N is completely up for interpretation, I'm not adding any details that would depict a certain body type, skin color, hair color or anything! </p><p>And before i get the comments about it, yes I AM aware that Henry's dog's name is just Kal, not Kal-El!!</p><p>Fair warning, this is VERY loosely edited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lane Beck’s POV:</p><p>        “Excuse me, Ms. Beck?”. Lane looks up from her desk upon hearing her name, seeing it’s one of her quietest students, June. “What can I help you with, Honey?” Lane asks, closing her laptop and leaning forward on her elbows. June gives a small smile. “Well, you said I had to ask if I could invite someone for Career Day and I want to invite my uncle.”. </p><p>        Lane nods and asks, “Will you tell me about his job?”. June nods enthusiastically, Lane is taken aback by it. June is always so reserved, but she is glad the little girl was finally coming out of her shell. “He’s Superman!” June says excitedly. Lane’s eyebrows raise and she gives June a scolding look. “June, sweetie, we don’t lie here, okay?”.</p><p>        This time June’s eyebrows raise, “I’m not lying! He plays Superman! His name is Henry!”. Lane can’t  believe what she’s hearing, was June really trying to convince her that her uncle is Henry Cavill? “June, I’m very disappointed that you’re trying to lie to me.” Lane says. June throws up her arms in exasperation. “I’m not lying! My auntie Y/N is dating him! You can ask her!”. </p><p>        “Who is picking you up today June?”. Lane asks. June sighs dramatically, “My aunt Y/N and uncle Henry.”. Lane sighs also, June’s still trying to convince her of this lie, “Your aunt is going to need to come here so I can talk to her, okay?”. June shakes her head slightly and says “Okay, Miss Beck.” and with that, leaves for her recess.</p><p> </p><p>Y/N’s POV:</p><p>	You sigh as you wait for your niece to come out of the front doors of her ridiculously pretentious private elementary school. “You’re zoning out again, Love.” Henry says from the driver’s seat. You look over at him and smile, “I’m just tired.” you say. He nods and takes one of your hands in his. “I’m trying to sing Queen with someone who can’t even stay awake for one verse.” he teases. You smile at him and lean in to brush your lips to his. It’s brief, but you’re interrupted by the car door swinging open and a small voice saying, “Miss Beck wants to see you in her class.”.</p><p>	You turn to your niece, “How come? Did something happen?” you ask. June shrugs, “I got in trouble for lying.”. Your eyes widen at her bluntness and your turn to Henry, whose eyebrows are raised. “About what, Sweetie?” he asks. “Saying that you’re my uncle.”. You let out a breath of relief and Henry chuckles. “Not the first time this has happened.” He says.</p><p>	You unbuckle your seat belt and grab your purse, “Let’s go clear this up.” you say, stepping out of the car, Henry one step ahead of you. “You coming June?” He asks. June nods and he lets her jump onto his back. </p><p>	You smile at them. You love that Henry has such a strong relationship with June. He was one of the first people to hold her when she was born. It's crazy how time flies, you think as you watch your now seven year old niece whisper something in Henry's ear.</p><p>	It doesn’t take you long to reach Miss Beck’s classroom. You knock on the door and turn to your boyfriend and niece, who are laughing at some joke Henry told. “Come in.” a voice called from inside. Henry turns his head as much as he can toward June, “You ready to knock her socks off?” He asks, smiling fondly at the little girl who nods and wraps her little arms around his neck Your heart melts at the scene and you open the door. </p><p>	Henry takes your hand and you walk in together, “Watch your head, munchkin.” he warns June and she ducks under the door frame. Miss Beck is typing something on her laptop. She doesn’t even look up. “Hello?” You say impatiently, she looks up, obviously annoyed and goes back to typing. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N, June’s aunt, I heard you wanted to talk to me?” you say, getting annoyed quickly at her rudeness. </p><p>“And I’m Henry Cavill, her uncle.” Henry says. At this, the teacher’s head shoots up, her eyes widening at Henry. He gives her a smile and her mouth opens and closes. “What is it that you wanted to talk about?” You ask. She looks at you, and reels herself back in. “I thought she was lying.” the teacher whispers. </p><p>	“So we’ve heard. Is there anything else I can clear up?” You say. “I— Well actually, are either of you are interested in out career day next Wednesday, June was telling me she’d like you to come Mr. Cavill.”. Henry considers for a moment, and June whisper-yells a please in his ear. He laughs and turns to Miss Beck. “I’d love to, where do I sign up?”.</p><p>	She scrambles to find the sign up sheet and information pages. You’re still pissed at the way she acted but at least June was happy. Henry signs the forms and you take his hand and leave that poor woman in her office gawking after you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>